Shane Toon
Shane Toon is the main protagonist featured in the Toon Arc Series (1-3). A young and clumsy adventurer, Shane is apart of Sny's crew. He and the crew would go on an abundance of adventures and missions with Sny's TARDIS to go to different planets, places, or events. Appearance Shane's main outfit wears a neat white shirt under a red plain shirt with his thick scarf that covers almost his whole neck. He wears baggy pants with running shoes and long socks. He also wears his iconic rich white trilby hat. In Arc 1, Shane's main outfit was a loose and cheap salesman suit, still along with his white hat. He had long, wavy hair that went down to his neck In Arc 3, an older Shane wore a tight leather jacket with black gloves, He had boots and even baggier pants. Personality Shane is always clumsy and naive and struggles to get out of most situations. He mainly creates problems with his crew whenever on a mission or doing his own shenanigans. He is very neutral on things and doesn't interfere with problems or conflicts much. Academically, he's average on things but not very quick on feet. He decides to go to college without any plan and find anything interesting he could do. He later went to work with Keith Ainsworth with chemical engineering and leaves college in a short amount of time. Shane is a marksman and he barely misses a shot all the time. With his very quick speed, he's able to outrun anyone or even most likely to win a duel with his powerful pistol. History Background Shane was born at a small rural town in Florida. His mother was always busy and never had much memory of her and his father was always short on money so he would join the army again due to him being in the Vietnam War. He and his mother were separated in the late 1980s and so Shane was moved to Rockford to start his school years, in which he performed very average on. In high school, he met his danish peer, Viggar Viggarson, in which he became best friends with. They would create a band called Holy Momley later after their graduation. Shane began living in a small and compact apartment with nothing much to do. He later ditches the band and starts going to college and that's when he met Keith Ainsworth in a chemistry class. They later both studied chemical engineering and Shane later left college early due to boredom. In 1997, Shane and Viggar later discover a crash site at a rural farm and that's when they met Sny, they started bonding and created music again with each other. Sny introduces Shane and Viggar to her crew later and this becomes prior to Toon Arc 1 Toon Arc 1 (1998-2004) Toon Arc 2 (2005-2009) A talent show is later announced that Shane becomes interested in. With Viggar already occupied, he later pairs up with Kamiflage to do a comedy duo with him. All of a sudden, the talent show act goes wrong, with an actual bullet to the face. Shane, thinking one of Sny's gadgets that he stole was a toy, was sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Kamiflage. Viggar plans to get Shane out of jail and escape the city. They retreat to Denmark for a couple of years and meeting Sny once again down the road. Later, everything is settled and Shane gets married. This would be the last time all the companions of Sny's TARDIS would be together. Toon Arc 3 (2022-2031)